


Чья кровать?

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 11:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16017434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Джон делает решительный шаг.





	Чья кровать?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Whose Bed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13989531) by [arlenejp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlenejp/pseuds/arlenejp). 



Время позднее, единственные звуки в доме − тиканье часов и шуршание страниц книг, которые мы с Холмсом читаем. Когда мои глаза начинают слипаться, я встаю, закрываю книгу и откладываю её на стол.

− Я иду к себе, спать. Спокойной ночи.

Всё, что я получаю в ответ − лёгкий кивок.

***

Умывшись, я поднимаюсь по лестнице в спальню и переодеваюсь в пижаму. Тепло, поэтому я отбрасываю одеяло.

Я могу услышать, что Холмс уходит к себе, но не слышу, что дверь за ним закрывается.

***

Стоя рядом с кроватью, я не спешу лечь, а замираю в раздумьях. Джон, скажи, пожалуйста, чего ты ждёшь? Ты знаешь, чего хочешь и чего боишься. Но если ничего не делать, то ничто и не изменится. Поэтому нужно решиться. 

Что может произойти? Конечно, он может возмутиться моим вторжением. Он может выгнать меня, и наша дружба разрушится. Но мне нужно больше. Я устал ходить вокруг да около и делать вид, что больше ничего не желаю от наших отношений. 

Я тихо спускаюсь по лестнице и останавливаюсь перед открытой дверью спальни Холмса.

***

Он лежит на животе на своей большой кровати, повернув голову в мою сторону.  
Я слушаю, как он тихо дышит, и разглядываю его расслабленное во сне лицо.

***

Глубоко вздохнув, я подхожу к кровати и осторожно ложусь на спину рядом с ним, стараясь не потревожить его и не разбудить. 

Проходит минута или две. Тишина. Неподвижность. Я слышу лишь стук своего сердца. 

Внезапно он шевелится, протягивает правую руку, касается моего плеча − я задерживаю дыхание, − затем опускает руку чуть ниже груди, мягко притягивая к себе и прижимаясь лицом к моей шее.

− Джон, − шепчет он.

И остаётся в этом положении, снова погружаясь в сон. 

***

Я не могу в это поверить! Я нахожусь в руках Холмса. Ну, так или иначе, он меня обнимает одной рукой! Он меня не прогнал − напротив, легко переступил черту дружеской дистанции, обняв и назвав по имени. 

Расслабившись, или, может быть, потерявшись в сладких грёзах, я засыпаю.

***

Солнечные лучи бьют мне в глаза, и я просыпаюсь, не сразу понимая, где нахожусь.

Рука, всё так же мягко обхватывающая меня, напрягается, удерживая от того, чтобы я встал.

− Не уходите. Останьтесь.

− Не могу. Меня сейчас ждут пациенты. 

С сожалением убрав его руку, я встаю, иду в свою комнату, привожу себя в порядок и одеваюсь.

Всё это время я ощущаю себя счастливым и испуганным.

***

Во время ужина мы танцуем вокруг друга друга − иначе это не назовёшь, − не встречаясь взглядами и ни слова не говоря о том, о чём на самом деле думаем.

Мне страшно. Я жду, когда Холмс, всё взвесив и обдумав, сочтёт происшедшее нелепой случайностью и ошибкой и попросит меня съехать. Я боюсь того, что больше его не увижу.

***

Ужин закончен, и он садится в своё любимое кресло, берёт чашку чаю и книгу, и это − всё. Никаких взрывов, никаких объяснений.

Я делаю то же самое, сажусь в кресло с книгой, но читать не могу. Я украдкой бросаю взгляды на Холмса.

Может быть, вчера вечером ничего не произошло. Мне всё приснилось.

***

Спустя какое-то время, слишком усталый для того, чтобы читать и думать, я встаю.

***

Подняв голову, Холмс тоже встаёт, откладывает книгу и, взяв меня за руку, тянет за собой. 

Когда я собираюсь ступить на лестницу и глазами спрашиваю «Моя кровать?», он удерживает меня от того, чтобы я поднялся к себе.

− Нет, Джон. С сегодняшнего дня это − наша кровать, − добавляет он и уводит в свою спальню.


End file.
